The present invention relates to a workpiece mounting device for cutting a circle. More particularly, the invention relates to a device for mounting a workpiece on the table of a motor-driven saw blade to cut a circle of a selected diameter in the workpiece.
The principal object of the invention is to provide a workpiece mounting device, which is inexpensive in manufacture, for cutting a circle.
An object of the invention is to provide a workpiece mounting device of simple structure, which is used with facility, convenience, ease and rapidity, for cutting a circle of any desired diameter.
Another object of the invention is to provide a workpiece mounting device for cutting a perfect circle, which device is assembled and disassembled with facility, convenience, ease and rapidity.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a workpiece mounting device, which is mounted on, and removed from, the table of a motor-driven saw blade with facility, convenience and rapidity and without damage to the table, and functions efficiently, effectively and reliably to cut a perfect circle of a desired diameter in the workpiece.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a workpiece mounting device of simple structure, which is inexpensive in manufacture, used with facility, convenience, ease and rapidity, assembled and disassembled with facility, convenience, ease and rapidity, mountable on and removable from, the table of a motor-driven saw blade with facility, convenience and rapidity and without danger of injury to the hands of the user, without damage to the table, and functions efficiently, effectively and reliably to cut a perfect circle of any desired diameter in the workpiece.